conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:East Asian Federation
Hey Woogers, can my country start a free trade area with yours? Detectivekenny 04:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Definitely. I'll start working on the article. Detectivekenny 15:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I first need the name of AFTA in your country's language, the establishment date, the name of the treaty that was signed, and the administrative capital of AFTA. Detectivekenny 15:46, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Mineral Resources Yes, Yarphei has both titanium from Malaysia and steel from throughout the country. How much do you need? Detectivekenny 15:33, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Great. Yarphei will be sending the materials in return for some tungsten for experimentation. Detectivekenny 15:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC) 250 tons should be plenty. As for hydroponics, natural light is always a plus. Yarphese farms use mainly perlite imported from the EAF and China as a medium. Detectivekenny 16:26, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Education Programs CA-EAF Would you accept Central American students into the EAF? Japan has high international standards for developing/unavailable university careers in Central America. East Asian people can come to learn Spanish, or research about Mayan culture. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 23:26, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Student exchanges are excellent ways for students to learn about different cultures and spend time in another country, so this is a fully acceptable idea. Be forewarned though, East Asians take homogenous society srsly. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 23:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) With any action, there's always a consequence, but it's worth it if my people gets better education to improve the country. BTW, I've noticed Japanese people enjoy visiting Antigua Guatemala, one of the main touristic attractions of Guatemala. They come to learn Spanish. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) P.S.:Regarding the Nicaragua Canal, when can the leaders of our countries meet to discuss the terms for the construction of the project? SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 23:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Sometime next week. I assume you're in the G20 or whatever its called nowadays, so we can have an aside conference there. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 00:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, I don't qualify for the G20, but maybe I can take the place of the remnant Vietnam as guest in the conference. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 00:30, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I can swing through Central America after G20 then. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 00:54, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking we write that said meeting occurs in Hesperia City. It would be the first usage of the city for diplomatic purposes. "The Canal Summit" would occur with Charles Millon, fernando Guiterrez-Stahl, and Kumiko Akimoto formally discussing the plans for the canal. btw, I was doing some research, and i found that big corn island would be where i would like the military base. I will provide the nuclear devices and the magnetic emitters that direct the energy flow, vaporizing the in-the-way rock. Radioactivity is controlled by these field emitters, so any further development of the surrounding land by CA can occur.Gatemonger 02:43, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Vietnam still exists. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:30, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes DK, you were right. I was confusing Vietnam with other country. Back to important business, I agree on making the inaugural diplomatic meeting of Hesperia City, and I think Woogers will agree, too. About the canal, how much environmental damage would that method cause, and how much will cost the project with these new technologies? SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 04:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Who's in G20? I think Yarphei would have already joined. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:08, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I dunno man, when I think of Hesperia City at this exact moment, I think of The Glow. My people won't get cancer by stepping foot off the plane, will they? Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 06:53, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you don't want Hesperia City, the leaders of our countries can meet somewhere in Central America. Maybe the Federal District or Managua? SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 16:15, June 25, 2010 (UTC) No cancer worries. dont you think i would have taken radioactivity into account? The magnetic emitters i mentioned in the construction of hesperia city direct the "fallout" into storage conntainers of lead. The waste is then used to produce energy. the heat produced by the decay is turned into electrical energy. this facility is in the unused mountain next to the civilizational pavillion. want the meeting in hesperia city? the offer still stands.Gatemonger 18:37, June 25, 2010 (UTC) There is lingering doubt in my mind. I fear The Glow. Especially IC. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 18:39, June 25, 2010 (UTC) IC? anyways, i built this city, and i plan on using it. why are you so paranoid about the radioactivity? why is the world so paranoid about radioactivity? if i can assure you that the world capital is not radioactive, will you be okay with having the meeting there?Gatemonger 18:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Because my nation remains to this day the only one that Nuclear Weapons have been used on. That kind of fuels fear of nuclear weapons and their aftereffects. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 19:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC) cough, yarphei, cough cough. coi doi platform, cough cough. Gatemonger 19:28, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Fusion weapons are not nuclear weapons. Fusion weapons are clean and have no lasting effects. Fat Man and Little Boy killed thousands instantly and tens of thousands more over time. Cao Doi was rebuilt with no losses. The lives lost in Hiroshima and Nagasaki cannot be replaced. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 19:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) for the last time, i have a method of controlling the radioactivity. hesperia city is safe. why would i invite EAF and CA officials if it werent safe?Gatemonger 19:41, June 25, 2010 (UTC) cuz you want a reaction. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:44, June 25, 2010 (UTC) If Woogers doesn't want the meeting in Hesperia, I can't force him to, he will finance half the project! SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 20:56, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ok, the meeting will be in Managua, with Akimoto vsiting Hesperia City some other time, even just to check it out. EAF is funding half of the project, I have, I guess, the other half of the funding, and I am providing the latest in construction technology, which is being provided in exchange for the base on Big Corn Island off of the Nicaraguan coast. Am I off on any of the details?Gatemonger 22:09, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll take Hesperia City. It'll give you good press which might help your reputation when you start massacring our troops on the front. And we need to have an actual summit, because I have things to say. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 02:19, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I take it Im gonna have to. BTW, can anyone put forward how anti-gravity tech works? Also, when should we start working on the article regarding this summit?Gatemonger 03:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) When the summit starts... As for anti-gravity, I haven't done any feasibility research yet, we're running off of UP's anti-gravity. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 03:11, June 26, 2010 (UTC) G20: # South Africa # Canada # Mexico # Union of Everett # United States # Denmark # Brazil # North China # South China # East Asian Federation # Belgio-Yarphei # India # Indonesia # Saudi Arabia # European Union # Franco-Germany # Italy # Soviet Union # Turkey # United Kingdom # Australia # Central America I replaced Argentina with Denmark because its GDP is slightly higher, if not the same. Other than that, I went mostly by the book. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:18, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :You missed the Union of Everett :D Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 13:46, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Lulz. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:20, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :So.... I forget, where is the summit again? If it's in Everett, I guess I'll just send some foreign member of the VLA (yay for loopholes). —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:11, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It WAS in Everett. It ended on Sunday. Next one's in Seoul in a few months. Woogers - talk ( ) 06:45, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. Say I sent Ton Duc-nhut, president of the VLA's foreign membership, resident of Vietnam. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:46, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think he wrote an article on it, but I'll add it to my news ticker. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:00, July 1, 2010 (UTC) The VLA is considered a terrorist organiztion in Everett. He would have been arrested. Also why is Sadui Arabia on there? Where is Cascadia and the Allied States? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:30, July 1, 2010 (UTC) You're the only country who hates Yarphei that bad. Dr. Ton is under full protection from arrest by G20. Saudi Arabia is on there because it is a major economic power. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:00, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually in reality, Russia would be invading you as would the United States in the joint US-Russia led UN coalition to invade and disarm Yarphei and the VLA. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:57, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, but the US would at least let him attend international conferences. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:20, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Emperor Is there still an Emperor in Japan? -Sunkist- 06:11, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure. His name's Akihito. Woogers - talk ( ) 12:24, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Does he still have power? ---Sunkist- 00:11, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Depends on what kind of power you refer to. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:25, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Powers, as in the current Japan? ---Sunkist- 00:32, November 22, 2011 (UTC) The Emperor in Japan is just a ceremonial figurehead, so in that context, yes, about the same, but only to Citizens born in the Japanese Islands region prior to 1976. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:36, November 22, 2011 (UTC)\ I've always liked the image of Shinto, the cherry blossoms, and a torii. Japan, just seems like a heaven on earth, high education, high health standards, honor and just is all about caring for each other. I would hate to have to defend the US for a Fukushima Vs. New Orleans aftermath response. ---Sunkist- 00:44, November 22, 2011 (UTC) The US could win that one. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:46, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Really?! Did you not see the people just stealing like crazy down there after the floods? ---Sunkist- 00:49, November 22, 2011 (UTC) That has nothing to do with the response. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:09, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking about making a Chinese state, basesd off the Han Dynasty. While this might be a major leap, If I was to make this new China, have northerneast or at least the rest of China (Not Manchuria) to rejoin the Kingdom. I don't want bad blood between East Asia and China. -Sunkist- 22:03, November 23, 2011 (UTC) You're gonna have to sell me better than that. It took a lot of menial labor to add all of Northeast China. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:34, November 24, 2011 (UTC)